The new cultivar ‘PPP LETN 09’ is a product of a cross between the male parent ‘GEDI ONE NOV’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,796) and the female parent ‘DARK VERIA’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,215). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in October of 2001 in a greenhouse in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP LETN 09’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.